Receptacles are usually installed in walls, for electrically connecting alternating current power supplies to power plugs. Although different types of receptacles can have different configurations, many receptacles still receive a plug at an orientation that is perpendicular to the surface of the wall. This configuration sometimes interferes with placement of furniture and can lead to gaps between the furniture and the wall, as the cord attached to the plug has to bend 90 degrees behind a desk, a bed, a cabinet, a dresser, etc.